Many companies deal with work that is time sensitive, safety-conscious, or that involve children. In these fields, as well as many others, individual drug and other substance tests are often required by a company prior to hiring an individual. These tests are often funded by the hiring company, which adds expenses to the hiring process. Usually the tests are conducted off-site, at an accredited and registered testing facility, where the individual can be monitored for compliance and guided through the test by an administrator. While effective, this process can add a good deal of time to the hiring process, resulting in lost time. The costs are often exasperated by costly paraprofessional services. If there were a cost-effective and verifiable method by which individuals can perform a monitored oral fluid specimen collection that is monitored by a camera, most substance testing could be achieved effectively via mail and/or via an at home testing device (such as for blood alcohol content).
Thus, there is a need for a system that facilitates an independent, yet monitored, substance testing system to be performed by the individual to be tested from within the comfort of his or her own home. Such a system preferably verifies the authenticity of the specimen sample to be tested by witnessing the sampling process via the onboard camera of a mobile device.